


Bad Liar

by PartofWorld



Series: Wilmuga One shots [2]
Category: Tomek Wilmowski - Alfred Szklarski
Genre: Africa, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Death, Friendship, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Poisoning, Sickfic, Smuga nie umie w relacje, Song: Bad Liar (Imagine Dragons), na dobrą sprawę Andrzej też, początki Wilmuga
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27229642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartofWorld/pseuds/PartofWorld
Summary: Nawet najsilniejszego człowieka może coś złamać.Na wszystko przychodzi czasami koniec... i nic nie da się zrobić.Można tylko patrzeć na spadającą powoli kurtynę.Niektórzy nie umieją kłamać, a niektórzy wciąż próbują się nauczyć.
Relationships: Andrzej Wilmowski/Jan Smuga
Series: Wilmuga One shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988005
Kudos: 8





	Bad Liar

Timeline: drugi tom "Tomek na Czarnym Lądzie", pod koniec, po zaatakowaniu Smugi zatrutym nożem przez Castaneda. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

"Hush, my dear, it's been a difficult year"

\- Jak się czujesz?

\- Jest dobrze.

W jego słowach nie było ani cienia prawdy. Nie próbował nawet udawać, że jest inaczej. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że kłamał. Mimo to nikt z nich tego nie powiedział.

Krótkie "jest dobrze" ciągnęło się odkąd w ogóle dotarł do nich fakt, że w przypadku tej jednej rany, woda i czas mogą nie wystarczyć za lekarzy.  
Smuga wiedział.  
Wiedział jako pierwszy.  
Nie mógł przecież nie czuć, jak krew pulsuje w jego barku tak mocno i nierówno, że liczył bez trudu uderzenia serca. Jak każdy mięsień i ścięgno drętwieje i przestaje reagować na komunikaty mózgu. Jak jego lewa ręka sinieje, rana nie zasklepia się ani odrobinę, a brudna, ciemna krew wciąż się z niej sączy.

Wiedział.

Nie raczył co prawda ich o tym od razu uświadomić, bo żywił nadzieję, że jego organizm sobie poradzi. 

Nie poradził. 

Teraz Smuga nie miał już siły nawet jechać konno, choć wciąż kłócił się, że da sobie radę.  
Nie dał.  
Z każdą godziną jego siły malały, gdy każde jego uderzenie serca rozsyłało truciznę po jego organizmie. 

I jedyną osobą, która nie umiała zaakceptować takiego stanu rzeczy był właśnie on.  
Ze stoickim spokojem odparł wyrzuty Wilmowskiego, że nie uznał za stosowne podzielić się podejrzeniami. 

\- I po co? - spytał łagodnie - Przecież i tak nie możemy nic z tym zrobić. Martwilibyście się tylko niepotrzebnie. Trzeba jechać dalej. 

\- Jak można z takim spokojem mówić o czymś tak... - ton Wilmowskiego był przepełniony żalem i jasny wyrzutem. 

\- O śmierci? - dokończył za niego spokojnie ranny - Bez obaw. Jeszcze nie zacząłem umierać. 

Zaczął umierać już dawno.  
W chwili, gdy zatrute ostrze wbiło się w jego bark. Paraliżująca powoli mięśnie i nerwy trucizna stopniowo zaczynała wyniszczać organizm już od wtedy. 

I on to wiedział.  
I doskonale wiedział, że kłamie, gdy tak spokojnie, z lekkim uśmiechem skinął wtedy głową wpatrującym się w niego towarzyszom. 

\- Jest dobrze, jasne? Tak łatwo się mnie nie pozbędziecie. 

Nie było dobrze. 

Z każdym jednym dniem Smuga gasł w oczach, powoli tracąc siły i coraz głębiej zapadając w chorobę.  
Zaczęło się od drgawek dłoni, które jednak uparcie ukrywał najdłużej jak zdołał. 

Wilmowski widział.  
Uparte "jest dobrze" działało mu na nerwy jak dotąd jeszcze nic i nikt.  
Zwykle tak spokojny i opanowany, skłonny do kompromisów, ugodowy geograf nagle zaczął łazić bardziej spięty niż oni wszyscy razem wzięci.

I wszyscy wiedzieli, czemu tak się dzieje.

*****

\- Czy pan Smuga umrze? - nawet Tomek wiedział, że nie powinien pytać o to ojca.

Bosman Nowicki powoli podniósł na niego wzrok znad rozkładanego namiotu.

\- Coś ty, brachu, przecież się uparł, że nie ma zamiaru! - zamaskował obawy śmiechem.

Tomek lekko pokiwał głową. Ale jego mina była bardzo sceptyczna, mówiąca, że nie wydaje mu się, by tak właśnie to wyglądało.

\- Moja mama też czuła się dobrze... - szepnął nagle chłopiec i wzrok bosmana przeniósł się na niego ponownie.

\- Brachu...

\- Oni czują się dobrze tylko po to, byśmy się nie bali. A my przecież i tak się boimy - Tomek westchnął cicho - To bez sensu.

\- Tomku, posłuchaj... Pan Smuga wie, jak źle jest. On po prostu nie chce... nie chce nas martwić. Ale jest tego świadomy. Na pewno. 

\- Ale my wiemy, że jest źle! - zaoponował Tomek - Więc czemu... 

\- Czasami lepiej nawzajem dawać sobie nadzieję i kłamać, że jest dobrze, choć wszyscy wiedzą, że jest źle - Nowicki spojrzał na niego ponuro, ale szybko się poprawił, widząc smutek w oczach chłopca - Słuchaj, brachu... - opiekuńczo poklepał go po barku - Jeśli tak uparta cholera, jak pan Smuga, mówi, że nie umrze... to nie umrze. 

Tak. Wszyscy chcieli w to wierzyć. 

No może poza samym Smugą, który uparcie się na ten temat nie wypowiadał, a jeśli już to ucinał kwestię ze śmiechem albo wręcz mówił, że nie ma powodu, by o tym rozmawiać.  
Dni mijały zatrważająco powoli dla całej wyprawy, nie licząc rannego.  
Smuga tracił poczucie czasu z każdą godziną. Jednakowo duszny gąszcz afrykańskiej dżungli, jednakowo monotonna marszruta, z czasem nawet monotonna cisza, odkąd Wilmowski przykazał synowi przestać zasypywać rannego setkami pytań.  
Z monotonną nieuchronnością tracił wszelkie odnośniki do swego stanu zdrowia czy kondycji.  
Nie panował nad lewą ręką, rana ciągle pulsowała bólem.  
Nie umiał orzec, która jest godzina, niemożliwie zmęczony kolebał się w siodle, dopóki nie zabroniono mu jechać konno... nieuchronnie zbliżał się do krawędzi rzeczywistości z majakami.

\- Idzie burza - cicha, spokojna uwaga ugodziła w pochylonego nad mapą Wilmowskiego, jakby ktoś go właśnie zwyzywał.

\- Co takiego?

\- Burza - powtórzył spokojnie ranny, oparty o skałę prawym barkiem. Jakoś ciężko mu było ostatnio utrzymać się w pionie, gdy siedział, lewą stronę ciała coraz częściej przeszywał skurcz, po którym stawała się niemal zupełnie bezwładna.

Geograf obrócił się i rozejrzał po horyzoncie.

\- Nie wydaje mi się - orzekł łagodnym tonem - Po czym to wnosisz?

Przyjaciel tylko pokiwał stanowczo głową.

\- Będzie burza. 

Wilmowski wstał z kolan, słysząc pewność w cichym, upartym tonie. Delikatnie oparł palce o jego głowę. Chorobliwe ciepło promieniowało od niego, oczy miał zamglone i lekko nieprzytomne. Andrzej łagodnie podniósł go ze skały, wsuwając ramię na plecy i niemal unosząc.

\- Połóż się.

\- Nic mi nie jest. 

\- Oczywiście... tobie nic nigdy nie jest. 

Ranny uśmiechnął się słabo, bezskutecznie podjął wysiłek dotarcia do namiotu o własnych siłach. Ale Wilmowski nie zamierzał go puścić. Z zamarłą w trosce twarzą ocenił raz jeszcze stan przyjaciela, gdy przykrył go kocem i stanowczym choć delikatnym ruchem nakłonił do położenia się na pryczy.

\- Nic mi...

\- Tak, mówiłeś - zmęczone, bardzo strapione spojrzenie przesunęło się po szarej jak papier twarzy, rozgorączkowanych oczach i zatrzymało na dygoczącej wyraźnie lewej dłoni. 

Smuga wyłapał jego wzrok. Mocno zawarł prawą rękę na drżącym nadgarstku, by zatamować dopływ krwi na chwilę. Drgawki ustały na moment.

\- Musicie zabezpieczyć obóz przed burzą.

\- Janie, nie ma żadnej burzy - Wilmowski przetarł piekące z niewyspania oczy - Spróbuj coś odpocząć.

Krzywy uśmiech, dużo słabszy niż zazwyczaj, wykrzywił niezdrowo bladą twarz rannego. 

\- Nie mam zwidów. Będzie burza.

\- Oczywiście.

\- Chcesz się założyć? - słaby, wyzywający ton.

\- Chcę, żebyś przestał umierać - syknął z wyrzutem.

Zimna i sucha dłoń łagodnie złapała jego zawarte kurczowo palce. Smuga uśmiechnął się słabo, usiłując jakoś wesprzeć siedzącego przy nim przyjaciela.

\- Nic mi nie będzie, jasne? Wyjdę z tego. Wcale nie umieram. 

Wymuszony uśmiech pojawił się na zatroskanej twarzy Wilmowskiego. Mocno oddał uścisk, na chwilę przytrzymując przy sobie jego dłoń.

\- Lepiej dla ciebie, żeby tak było.

\- Daj spokój - Smuga uśmiechnął się ponownie - Obiecałem sobie, że nie umrę przy tobie. Muszą tam na mnie jeszcze zaczekać.

Wilmowski uniósł brwi.

\- Obiecałeś sobie co...?

\- Nic takiego - ranny nagle wysunął dłoń z jego uścisku - Idź, zabezpieczcie obóz. Dziś w nocy będzie burza - widząc jego powątpiewanie dodał - Zaufaj mi. 

Zaufał. Bardziej nie dlatego, że wierzył w nadprzyrodzone moce przyjaciela w przewidywaniu pogody, ale dlatego, że coś w nim panicznie bało się, że może oto ostatni raz ten jeden człowiek poprosił go o zaufanie. Smuga nie prosił o to nigdy nikogo. Tylko jego.

Pamiętał ich pierwsze "zaufaj".  
Był wtedy na skraju ataku paniki, gdy kilku mężczyzn w mundurach wsunęło się przez dodatkowy trap na pokład statku. Mocno zawarł dłonie na barierce, ledwo oddychał.  
Młodzik, który staranował go mapami chwilkę wcześniej, teraz posłał mu szybkie spojrzenie.

\- Skąd pan jest? - padł nagle cichy szept po polsku.

Wilmowski podskoczył wyraźnie, zdezorientowany spojrzał na obcego. Szare oczy były tak szczerze przejęte jego sytuacją. Powoli wydobył z gardła głos.

\- Z Warszawy.

Obcy nosiciel setek map zawahał się może na sekundę.

\- Proszę potwierdzać to, co powiem.

\- Słucham?

Jeszcze jedno szybkie spojrzenie. Te oczy przeniknęły go na wskroś, wydawały się sięgać głęboko aż na dno jego duszy.

\- Niech mi pan zaufa - syknął szeptem, wciskając mu w dłonie kilka map - Proszę. 

Zaufał mu wtedy. Postawił wszystko na jedną kartę i spontanicznie zaufał nieznajomemu. Potwierdził historyjkę o podróżach do jakichś zakątków Afryki. Kontrolerzy wydawali się znać typa od map i naprawdę go lubić. Zagadał ich na tyle, że machnęli potem na nich ręką i poszli dalej. Nie czuli potrzeby kontrolować jego i innego podróżnika.

\- Już może pan zacząć oddychać - rozbawione spojrzenie zwróciło się na niego dopiero, gdy kontrola poszła dalej. Kąt ust uniósł się w specyficznym uśmiechu. 

Tak właśnie Wilmowski poznał Jana Smugę. 

Ale to wydawało się być tak dawno temu...  
Teraz, po tylu latach spokoju i światła, nad ich głowy znów powrócił mrok. 

Zatroskany Wilmowski powoli wyszedł z namiotu, w progu zerkając na wyczerpaną twarz chorego. Teraz wyglądał znacznie gorzej...  
Ledwie tylko Smuga został sam, przestał udawać silnego. Opadł powoli głową na posłanie, przymykając oczy... cienki sufit namiotu wirował i wyginał się w rytm uderzeń serca... oddech był ciężki, powietrze śliskie i tak bardzo trudne do przeciśnięcia przez gardło... fale gorącego ucisku rozchodziły się od rany na barku, ból promieniował już na klatkę piersiową i kark.  
Próbował ukradkiem truć paskudztwo chininą, ale najwyraźniej niewiele to dało.  
Czas uciekał mu między palcami... każde uderzenie serca przybliżało nieuniknione.

\- Co z nim? - Nowicki spojrzał na przyjaciela z obawą.

\- Upiera się, że da radę... - Wilmowski westchnął ciężko - Znasz go, wiesz, że nie da się go przegadać.

\- Ta - bosman pokiwał ponuro głową - Jedziemy dalej, czy zostajemy na noc?

\- Zostajemy... wszyscy musimy odpocząć. A i tak... - Andrzej urwał na chwilę, by opanować zdenerwowanie w głosie - I tak nie mamy dokąd jechać...

\- Za daleko do osad?

\- Za daleko - Wilmowski miał już w głosie zupełną rezygnację - Możemy próbować to tylko zwalczyć tutaj i... - odetchnął głęboko i poprawił się - Spytam Huntera, może są tu jakieś wioski tubylców w okolicy.

\- A co mu niby da taki szaman, szarlatan czy ktoś? - prychnął lekko Nowicki.

\- Czas - Wilmowski zawahał się w pół kroku - Tadku, myślisz, że będzie burza?

Marynarz rozejrzał się po horyzoncie.

\- A wiesz, cholera, że może być...? - uznał powoli - A skąd wiesz?

\- Smuga tak twierdzi.

\- To może nie jest z nim tak źle - ucieszył się bosman na to.

Andrzej nic mu nie odpowiedział, poszedł szukać ich przewodnika. Nowicki zawahał się, rozejrzał ostrożnie, a potem poszedł do namiotu z rannym.  
Smuga nie podskoczył na jego widok, tylko słabo uniósł dłoń w geście powitania.

\- Dzień dobry, bosmanie.

\- Ano niezbyt - Nowicki usiadł obok, ocenił woskową ze zmęczenia twarz - Jak z wami, tak szczerze?

\- Lepiej niż twierdzi Andrzej, gorzej niż ja mówię - odparł mu z malutkim uśmiechem podróżnik.

Nowicki parsknął lekko.

\- Jesteście niepoprawni.

Smuga powoli uniósł się do pół siadu, pokiwał głową, ale z trudem zaczął mówić więcej:

\- Bosmanie... gdy już... gdy to się skończy... Skończy się, na pewno, nie oszukujmy się. Wtedy musicie jak najszybciej opuścić te tereny. Nie chcemy więcej ofiar i...

\- Jak możesz tak mówić?! - marynarz nawet nie wyłapał, że po raz pierwszy przełamał oficjalny charakter ich relacji, gdy huknął na Smugę z wyrzutem - Nie możesz nawet tak myśleć i...

\- Bosmanie... Tadku - poprawił się podróżnik i łagodnie odparł - Ja umieram. 

\- Nie.

\- Tak. Umieram i nie wiem, ile mam czasu - ton Smugi był stoicko spokojny, bez śladu rozpaczy czy choćby żalu - Musimy myśleć do przodu i...

\- Nie możesz umrzeć! 

\- Jak najbardziej mogę, zważywszy, co za truciznę mi wprowadzono w krwioobieg. Daj spokój, wszyscy to wiemy i...

\- Andrzej się załamie, jeśli i ciebie straci! Pomyśl o nim, wiesz, ile on już stracił, przecież to będzie... to dla niego... ty... - urwał, słowa nie mogły mu przejść przez gardło.

Ranny westchnął cicho, spojrzał na bosmana spokojnie, powoli pokiwał głową.

\- A myślisz, że czemu daję mu nadzieję? Wiem. Naprawdę nie chcę umierać. Ale nie mogę tego wykluczyć... bądźmy realistami i... - urwał na chwilę - Tadku, ja się nie poddaję, żeby było jasne. Po prostu proszę cię, żebyś, gdy już mnie zabraknie, zadbał o ich bezpieczeństwo. Nie możecie oczekiwać tego wszystkiego od Andrzeja. Jemu już będzie dość ciężko i... - wstrząsnął głową i zakończył cicho - Po prostu... zabierz ich do domu, dobrze?

Nowicki z rozpaczą widział całkowitą apatię w oczach, które dotąd były tak zimno uparte i ani na chwilę nie traciły pewności. Opuścił wzrok.

\- Jeśli będzie tak źle... że ty nie będziesz mógł tego zrobić... zajmę się tym. I zaopiekuję się nimi.

\- Dziękuję.

Godzinę później burza uderzyła w obóz.  
Gdy oni szarpali się z brezentem i zakrywali w pośpiechu resztę dobytku, ranny powoli odpływał umysłem w inny wymiar, tracąc wszelkie poczucie rzeczywistości.

Wszystko huczało. Świat runął mu na głowę, zgniatając i dusząc. Gorąc rozsadzał potylicę i czoło.  
Fale bólu stopniowo zamieniły się w koszmarne mrowienie. Miał wrażenie, że czuje każde małe naczynie krwionośne. Każdy jeden haust powietrza był palący, duszny i kanciasty. Ranił płuca.  
Przed oczami miał ciemne plamy, które stopniowo rozlały się mrokiem na całą jego głowę.

Głos był cichy, roznosił się echem w ciemnej pustce.

\- Słyszysz mnie...? Hej... popatrz na mnie, proszę... Janie, słyszysz mnie...? 

Coś słyszał. Ktoś coś mówił, ktoś łagodnie przykładał coś zimnego do jego głowy.   
Chyba kiedyś znał tego kogoś.  
Chyba kiedyś umiałby zrozumieć, co szepcze do niego ten głos.

\- Wytrzymaj, proszę. Hunter znalazł wioskę. Pojedziemy tam... musimy tylko przeczekać burzę... słyszysz...? Walcz, proszę cię... już niedługo... nie zostawiaj mnie... proszę... zostań ze mną... wytrzymaj... proszę cię, wytrzymaj... 

Ciemne fale zlewały się z cienkiego sufitu namiotu na jego głowę. Dusiły, wgniatały w ziemię.  
Topił się w mroku. Oddychał mrokiem. Gorzki, piekący smak, jakby nawet mrok był zatruty jego krwią... mrok wpływał do jego płuc, rozdzierał na kawałki żebra, rozchodził się bólem po ciele...

\- Popatrz na mnie, błagam. Wytrzymaj, jestem tutaj... już niedługo. Musimy tylko przeczekać tę cholerną burzę! Już niedługo... popatrz... słyszysz mnie? 

Wokoło był mrok, grzmiący jakimiś uderzeniami. Czy to jego serce tak biło, czy to burza pastwiła się nad okolicą? Czy to już śmierć ciągnęła go za sobą, zabierając z namiotu na tamten spowity mrokiem i deszczem świat, czy to ktoś żywy trzymał go za rękę mocno, konwulsyjnie? A może obie te rzeczy działy się jednocześnie? Śmierć trzymała go za jedną rękę, a Życie za drugą. To by wyjaśniało, czemu tak koszmarnie wszystko go bolało...

\- Posłuchaj mnie... Tadek zabił Castaneda. Spotkali go... mamy nóż... byli w górach i... nieważne. Uciekli nam tragarze. Ale to też nieważne... jesteśmy tutaj... ważne, byś się trzymał. Trzymaj się, proszę... popatrz na mnie... proszę cię... nie umieraj... nie zostawiaj mnie... Janku, słyszy mnie? Popatrz na mnie... proszę... 

Chciałby. Naprawdę chciałby móc spojrzeć na tego, kto zaklinał go tak szczerze załamanym głosem. Tego kogoś, kto znów przyłożył mu coś zimnego do głowy.  
Dzięki temu mrok lekko jaśniał...  
Chciałby móc mu to powiedzieć. Podziękować za to zimno...  
W mroku było tak gorąco i duszno...  
Ale nie miał siły choćby myśleć. Wokoło był tylko mrok. 

Tamta noc trwała wieczność dla nich wszystkich. 

Skulony na kolanach przy nieświadomym rannym, Wilmowski miał wrażenie, że burzowa noc ciągnęła się latami. Smuga otwierał co jakiś czas oczy, ale wzrok miał zamglony i nic nie widzący. Nie odpowiadał, nie oddawał uścisku dłoni... tylko cały dygotał co jakiś czas. Siny na twarzy, oddychał płytko i nierówno, z widocznym bólem. Dreszcz przeszywał go za każdym razem, gdy zmoczona chusta okryła jego twarz. Z czasem Wilmowski nie miał siły już nawet mruczeć przeprosin, gdy kolejny raz trawione gorączką ciało dygotało pod jego dłońmi.

Nowicki siedział z Tomkiem w drugim namiocie. Początkowo mieli spać. Nie spali. Tamtej nocy w obozie nie spał nikt. Skuleni w chłodzie deszczowej nocy siedzieli w ciszy, dopóki bosman na prośbę młodego towarzysza nie zaczął nucić szant, byle jakkolwiek zająć ich myśli czymś po za namacalną obecnością Śmierci, która wydawała się przybyć do obozu wraz z burzą.

Hunter początkowo kursował od namiotu do namiotu, ale w w końcu rozdrażniony Wilmowski kazał mu zostać z marynarzem i chłopcem, by w razie potrzeby im pomóc. Myśliwy siedział więc wraz z nimi, skulony w kącie namiotu i z lekkim zaciekawieniem słuchał miłego dla ucha, głębokiego głosu bosmana, choć nie rozumiał ani słowa w tym dziwnym języku. 

I gdybyś trzymać próbowała mnie  
Na morzu będzie miejsce me  
Na morze znów ucieknie serce  
Na morze, tylko tam gnać chcę

Do morza, tam zawsze należały  
Życia i śmierci losy me  
Choć wiem, że sztorm mój los zakończy  
Na morze puść, kochanie, mnie

Mrok wlewał się do ich świata wraz z szumem drzew szarpanych wichurą i potokami deszczu chłostającymi okolicę. Zupełnie jakby jutro miało już nigdy nie nadejść. 

*****

Tomek usnął tuż przed świtem, krzywo skulony pod kocami, zmęczony czuwaniem i równie mocno jak oni wszyscy przejęty. Nowicki siedział przy nim w ciszy, zbyt zmęczony, by samemu się położyć. Napotkał wzrok Huntera.

\- Deszcz ustaje - szepnął głucho.

Myśliwy skinął głową.

\- Pójdzie pan, czy ja powinienem? - zawahał się marynarz.

Przewodnik stanowczo spojrzał na niego.

\- Wy idźcie. Zerknę na chłopca w razie czego.

Bosman cicho wyszedł z namiotu, rozejrzał się po zniszczonych burzą chaszczach. Sam nie wiedział, czemu szedł tak wolno te raptem parę metrów... przystanął przed wejściem do namiotu. Nie słyszał nic. Nie wiedział, czy wolałby słyszeć i już wiedzieć... czy...

Nabrał więcej powietrza. Cokolwiek było finałem zmagań z trucizną, nie mógł już tego cofnąć... ta przeklęta burza i rozdzielenie się! Z mocno bijącym sercem odsznurował wzmacniane trzymanie tropiku, by wsunąć się do małego namiotu.

Zapach krwi był pierwszym, co w niego uderzyło. Rozejrzał się po ciemnym wnętrzu.

\- Andrzej...?

Dopiero po chwili odróżnił zarys sylwetki przy łóżku. Wilmowski spał, siedząc na podłodze, oparty głową o klatkę piersiową rannego. Smuga oddychał powoli ale już dużo bardziej równomiernie niż dotąd. Jego lewe ramię pokrywały świeże opatrunki zalane krwią. Duży myśliwy nóż leżał na podłodze, razem z butelką spirytusu.  
Najwyraźniej w przypływie desperacji geograf rozciął mu cały bark i rozjątrzył ranę, byle tylko jakoś walczyć z trucizną. Dłonie miał pokryte nie całkiem domytą krwią. 

Bosman ostrożnie podszedł bliżej śpiących. Chorobliwie bladą twarz rannego wygładził spokój. Zdrową rękę miał opartą o barki śpiącego na nim Wilmowskiego. 

\- A by was cholera - Nowicki uśmiechnął się delikatnie. 

Andrzej nawet przez sen mocno trzymał rannego za rękę, jakby usiłował zatrzymać go na tym świecie pomimo upartego mroku, który próbował wciągnąć w siebie Smugę. Lekko drżąca, blada dłoń chorego słabo trzymała w uścisku pokrytą jego własną krwią rękę przyjaciela. 

Tadek po cichu wycofał się z namiotu, zamykając go za sobą.  
Ruszył powiadomić Huntera, że mogą wyruszać dalej. W ugandyjskiej mieścince musieli mieć przecież jakiegoś szamana.  
Ci dwaj mieli jeszcze jakieś półgodziny na spanie, potem obudzi Tomka, a już ten narobi rabanu i na pewno wstaną.

Nowicki uśmiechnął się do swoich myśli.  
Coś czuł, że lada dzień wygra pewien zakład sprzed lat i pan Hakenbeck będzie mu wisiał kupę forsy. Ha.  
No pod warunkiem, że ktoś po za nim jeszcze nie był tutaj ślepy... hm... no tak, banda zatraconych uparciuchów, może się okazać, że wszystko nadal będzie na jego głowie.  
Hm... a może by tak wybyć gdzieś z Tomkiem, jak już wrócą z Afryki? Tak we dwóch... no, może Sally też, niech się chłopak cieszy z wakacji. Na przykład wybyć gdzieś, gdzie tak nie leje... o tak, gdzieś gdzie są stepy i ciepło... może do Indian?  
Tak, coś mu mówiło, że to może być dobry pomysł, by wtajemniczyć też Tomka w ten pomysł.

Uznał jednak, że pomyśli o tym później.  
Na razie musiał próbować nie wyglądać na zbyt zadowolonego, gdy tamci się obudzą. Dobrze, że on jeden z nich wszystkich umiał kłamać...

"So look me in the eyes  
Tell me what you see  
Perfect paradise tearing at the seams"

**Author's Note:**

> Drugi one shot z serii.  
> Planowane też kilka z AU.


End file.
